Dare
by nyxargo
Summary: Dean discovers his true feelings for Castiel. Dean, Sam, and Cas are on the road together, hunting. Fluffy, hot, epic Destiel!
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

_This is an AU in which Castiel has removed and hidden most of his own Grace to avoid detection by the other Angels._

 _He is mostly human now, with only a very small amount of his power left, just enough to enhance the 5 basic senses of his vessel._

 _He has decided to lay low and go on the hunt with Sam and Dean for the time being until things cool down upstairs._

Dean took a long gulp of his beer and sat it back down on the table with a heavy clink.

"That vamp put up a hell of a fight, huh Cas?" Dean asked, grinning jovially as he nudged the Angel with his elbow.

Castiel nodded absently, his gaze fixed on the untouched bottle of beer in front of him.

Sam's brow furrowed in concern as he looked across the table. "What's wrong, Cas?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm fine. But being without my Grace… will take some getting used to."

"I thought you kept some," Sam said after a swig of beer.

"Only a fraction," Castiel replied quietly. "Barely enough to sharpen the basic human senses."

"Well you're still one-up on us then," Dean said, trying his best to cheer the Angel up. "And you did a kickass job ganking that vamp tonight."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother, a slight smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"Perhaps you are right," Castiel relented at last, glancing over at Dean. He picked up his beer, gave it dubious look, then tilted his head back and drained half the bottle.

"That's my boy!" Dean said with a laugh as he clapped Castiel on the back.

A table across the room erupted with laughter and cheers as a young woman stood up and loudly proclaimed, "Dare!"

"Now that's a game I haven't played since I was a kid," Dean reflected thoughtfully.

"Oh, I remember," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Dean quipped. "It's not my fault you always lost, Sammy."

"No," Sam said with a shrug. "I just wasn't dumb enough to do the stupid shit you did."

"Hey-" Dean began in an offended tone, but was interrupted by Castiel.

"What game are you talking about?"

"It's called 'Truth or Dare'," Dean explained. "Here, I'll show you."

Dean turned to Sam. "Sammy, truth or dare?"

Sam shot his brother a look as if to say, 'Really, Dean?' but he chose to play along for Cas' sake.

"Truth."

Dean thought for a moment, then said, "Is it true that you have the hots for Doctor Sexy?"

"No, Dean," Sam said with all the patience he could muster. "That would be you."

Dean laughed almost self-consciously. "I, uh… no, I don't."

Castiel looked back and forth between the brothers as they argued with an almost childlike curiosity.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, turning to face Castiel. "And if you choose dare, you have to do whatever the other person says, or you lose. Simple."

"Very well," Castiel said, looking at Dean. "I choose dare."

"Hmm…" Dean propped his chin in his hand as he thought. Then his eyes lit up mischievously with an idea.

"You see that girl standing by the bar?" Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders and turned him in the right direction. "The one with the tight, leather skirt."

"Yes."

"I dare you to slap her ass."

"Really, Dean?" Sam said out loud this time, utterly exasperated. "Cas, you don't have to do that."

"But I chose dare." Castiel replied emphatically.

Dean was trying so hard to hold his laughter in that it looked as if he would burst at the seams.

Without another word, Castiel stood up, walked purposefully over to the woman at the bar, whose back was turned to him, and slapped her rear with a loud "smack".

Dean couldn't hold back any more and let out a bellow of laughter, clenching his stomach.

Sam put his face in his hands as he shook his head.

The woman in the leather skirt gasped, then spun around to face Castiel. She glared for a split second, then slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted angrily.

Castiel didn't flinch at the slap, but a red welt was already forming on his cheek.

"It was a dare," he explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Yeah, well, I dare you to suck on this." she took her margarita and poured it on Castiel's head.

The angel simply turned around and went back to his table, leaving the woman glaring at his back as he walked away.

"Oh, man, Cas," Dean said with a mixture of admiration and embarrassment. "I didn't think it would go down like that."

"I believe I win that round." Castiel stated flatly.

Before Dean could say another word, Sam spoke up, more than a little irritated.

"Alright, Dean. Now it's my turn."

Dean gulped, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Truth or dare?"

Dean glanced over at Cas, who was watching him closely. Cas, whose hair was dripping alcohol down his face… down his face with a red handprint across one cheek.

"Dare, Sammy. Do your worst."

"I dare you to…. Kiss Cas."

Dean choked on the swallow of beer he'd just taken.

As he was still sputtering, Sam continued. "On the mouth. And not just a little peck either - I want it to be a real one."

"Sorry, Cas," Sam added earnestly as he looked over at him.

Castiel went deathly silent, and sat as stiff as a board.

Dean smirked at Sam.

"What are you waiting for, Dean?" Sam chided. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

"Cas," Dean began a little shakily, turning in his seat to face him. "Sorry, man."

With one swift motion, he leaned forward, took Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.

At first, Castiel kept perfectly still, neither accepting or resisting his advance. Then Dean felt the angel slowly, subtly, begin to kiss him back.

At that moment a fire bloomed in Dean's chest unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Castiel reached for Dean's waist and pulled him closer with surprising strength, deepening the kiss. Dean felt his body go weak, as if he would melt right out of his chair.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "So… you guys want your own room tonight?"

Dean immediately broke off the kiss and stood up, his face flushed.

"Now that's how you do a dare, Sammy," he said with more bravado than he'd meant to. "Told you I never lose!"

'Play it cool, Dean,' he thought to himself anxiously. 'It was just a dare. That was all. Play it off like it was nothing.'

"And, Cas," he said, pointing a finger at the angel and smiling. "If you keep kissing like that, you're going to have to beat the women off with a stick."

Castiel frowned. "Dean."

"Whew, I think I've had enough to drink for one night," Dean continued, ignoring Castiel.

Sam looked from Dean back down to the single, unfinished bottle of beer on the table - the only thing he'd drank.

"What do you say we hit the road, guys?" Dean asked, becoming more and more overly animated as he went on.

"Dean," Castiel said again.

"I'll start the car," Dean called over his shoulder, already leaving the bar.

Sam pulled out some cash and gave Castiel an apologetic look as he went to pay for their drinks.

Dean stared up at the ceiling that night from his bed, unable to sleep. They'd come straight back to the motel room from the bar. The kiss had not been mentioned again.

Now it was 3:00 am. Dean rolled over and looked across the small room at Cas, who was asleep on the couch with his back turned. Sam was passed out in the other bed.

Dean rubbed his eyes wearily. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

"You're acting like a freaking school girl," he whispered angrily to himself. "What in the fuck is wrong with you, Dean Winchester?"

Cas' lips had been so warm, so soft yet firm against his own. He'd tasted like the margarita that bitch had dumped on his head.

Stop it!

Cas had kissed him back. For real, kissed him back. He'd pulled him hard against his chest. God, that was sexy.

Ugh!

Dean rolled over so he couldn't see Castiel any more. He had always believed himself to be straight. There had never been a doubt in his mind. Or had there?

He closed his eyes to think about it. There had been men he'd felt attracted to, sure - more than just admiration. Doctor Sexy, for one. And Cas.

Hell, so maybe he wasn't as straight as an arrow. Nothing wrong with that.

Dean let the thought marinate for a few minutes. Yeah, he could live with not being one hundred percent straight.

But every time his thoughts drifted back to Cas, he felt his heartbeat quicken. He'd always believed his love - yes, love, he reminded himself - for Cas was purely brotherly. But maybe, if he was honest with himself, maybe that was never quite the case. Maybe there had always been something more.

Dean buried his face in his pillow, refusing to linger on the matter any longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Southward Bound

Dean woke up the next morning and took a long, hot shower, his mind comfortably blank. Sam had left early to get breakfast, and Cas was still snoring softly on the couch.

After his shower, Dean toweled off and threw on some pants and a t-shirt. He stretched, then went to stand in front of the mirror to brush his teeth.

He bent down to rummage through his toiletry bag for the toothpaste, and when he stood back up, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, looking at the angel in the mirror who was standing directly behind him. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Castiel cocked his head to one side. "Sorry, Dean."

Dean sighed and turned around to look at Castiel. "Don't worry about it, man."

Dean ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, feeling a little bit nervous at Castiel's close proximity. At one point in time, he would have lectured him on personal space. But today was different. Today, he didn't mind.

"So what's up, Cas?"

Castiel blinked at him, as if unsure of himself. Finally he said with some hesitancy, "Dean, about last night... Was it real?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, knowingly playing dumb. "What you talking about, Cas?"

"When you kissed me," Castiel clarified. "Was it real, or just because of the game?"

Dean felt a flush creeping up his neck. "I, uh, could ask you the same thing, Cas."

"Dean," Castiel said with a sense of urgency. "I need to know."

Dean bit his lower lip. Castiel was looking intently into his eyes, demanding an answer. He knew a lie wouldn't work. The angel would see straight through him.

"Yeah, Cas," he admitted sheepishly. "It was real."

Castiel's gaze immediately softened and he let out a sigh of what sounded like relief.

"And was yours real?" Dean asked quickly. He was floundering and he knew it. This was uncharted territory in the book of Dean Winchester.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied sincerely.

"I, uh," Dean began, his voice almost cracking.

"Hey, guys," Sam called from the other room. "Come check this out."

Dean brushed past Castiel, "Coming, Sammy."

Castiel caught Dean's arm on the way out, who turned back, expression hopeful.

The angel smiled at Dean, and he felt his heart skip a beat. This could work. This could really work.

Dean flashed Cas a brilliant grin, then gave him a wink.

Then they were in the motel room with Sam.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked cheerfully.

Sam did a double-take when he looked at Dean, but didn't comment on his unusually chipper mood this morning.

"I think we've got a case," Sam told them, motioning for them to come look at his laptop.

Dean stood on one side of Sam, looking over his shoulder, and Castiel on the other.

Sam pulled up a web page and gestured at the screen.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, his expression skewed with a mix of confusion and disgust. There was a colored illustration on the computer of what looked like a glowing whale skeleton swimming in a dark sea.

"It's a Bake-kujira," Sam explained. "It means 'ghost whale' in Japanese."

"A ghost whale," Castiel mused, looking at the computer with interest.

"Yeah," Sam continued. "It's an old Japanese legend. They're supposed to be the vengeful spirits of whales that were killed by men. They're said to bring a powerful curse to the village of anyone who sees them."

"What kind of curse?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Famine, fires, and disease," Sam replied as he scrolled through the web page.

"So Free Willy's out for blood," Dean said, laughing at his own joke.

Both Sam and Cas shot him an unamused look, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So why are you showing us this, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Because there's a whole crowd of people claiming to have seen one off the coast of a small town in Florida," Sam replied. "And several of the witnesses died from severe fevers the night they saw it."

"Well what's a Japanese ghost whale doing in Florida?" Dean asked skeptically.

"No idea," Sam said with a shrug. "But it sounds like a case to me."

"We're what, about 12 hours from Florida right now?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "I believe so, Dean."

"All right then, boys," Dean said. "Looks like we're hitting the beach."

An hour later, they were all in the Impala, heading south. Dean and Sam were in the front, with Castiel sitting in the middle of the back seat.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Castiel, who was staring out the window. He allowed himself for the first time to consciously admire the angel's appearance. He's face was truly beautiful, and his eyes were such a pure shade of dark blue, fathomless as the sea.

'Damn,' Dean chuckled to himself, 'I should write poetry.'

He glanced up again to look at Cas. Castiel had shifted his gaze to the mirror and was staring back at Dean in the reflection. Dean immediately looked away, slightly self-conscious.

When he looked again, Castiel had closed his eyes and was leaning his head back on the seat. Dean smiled and a wave of warmth washed over him. He knew the truth now. He'd always had these feelings for Castiel, but he'd misinterpreted them as friendship, brotherly love. He wondered why it had taken him so long to see the light.

"Dean," Sam said quietly from the passenger seat. "You've practically been on cloud nine ever since last night. If there's anything you'd like to talk about, you know I'm right here."

Dean looked at Sam with a disgruntled expression. "Sure thing, Oprah."

Sam smirked. "Look, Dean, all I'm saying is you can talk to me."

Dean nodded. "Everything's great, Sam."

"Yeah, I can see that, Dean. But if you want to talk about the reason you're so upbeat all of the sudden, I'll totally understand and support you."

Dean rolled his eyes. So Sam knew. Of course Sam knew. Hell, Sam had probably figured it out ages ago.

Dean sighed. He wasn't ready to talk to Sam about his feelings. He wasn't sure why talking about it at all was even necessary.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sammy," Dean said finally.

He turned on the radio, hoping Sam would take the hint.

 _"I want to know what love is, I want you to show me!"_

Foreigner, he thought to himself sarcastically. Perfect timing. He felt the now-familiar blush begin to color his cheeks as he couldn't help thinking of Cas while the song continued to play.

" _I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me."_

Sam looked over at Dean, grinning like a possum.

"Shut up," Dean growled.

Sam turned away, snickering.

 _"In my life there's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again._

 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life._

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me._

 _I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me!"_

Damn, Dean realized. I'm in deep.

(for the song reference :

https/youtu.be/tUYGzZ0tQpA )


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Dare 3

"Only two twin-sized beds?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, sir," the elderly woman said at the motel check-in counter. "I'm afraid everything else is booked up. Tourist season and all."

"The, um, ghost whale sighting isn't scaring people off?" Sam asked, holding up a newspaper that depicted several witnesses to the event.

"Nah," she replied with a shrug. "Could even be the opposite. People get all excited over strange things like that. It happened right outside the hotel, after all, a little ways off the shore. You still want the room?"

"Sure," Dean huffed. He took the keys and headed outside, followed by Sam and Cas.

The sweltering heat had Dean wiping sweat from his forehead almost immediately. He took his jacket off and draped it over his arm.

A few moments later, they were in their motel room. As the clerk had said, there were only two small beds, side by side.

"Guess one of us is sleeping on the floor," Dean said irritability. The carpet looked old and was spotted with a myriad of stains.

Cas looked at Dean curiously. "Perhaps we should flip a coin."

"Good idea, Cas," Dean said as he rummaged through his pockets for some change, eventually pulling out a quarter.

"Well Cas should automatically get a bed," Sam said glancing over at the angel. "He slept on the couch last time."

"That is true," Castiel said with a nod.

"Okay," Dean said as he held up the quarter. "I'm heads and Sammy's tails."

Dean tossed the coin into the air, caught it, then slapped it down onto his arm. He winced as he looked underneath.

"Tough luck, Dean," Sam said with a chuckle. "Looks like it's 'mystery stain carpet' for you tonight."

"Hilarious, Sam," Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel looked over at Dean, a hint of concern on his face. "I believe there may be enough room for two of us on my bed, Dean, if you'd like to try."

Sam had to stifle a laugh as he looked over at Dean.

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean said under his breath, leaning over towards his brother.

"That's very, uh, generous of you, Cas," Dean said awkwardly. "But I don't think that would be too comfy."

Cas gave Dean a confused look. "I must disagree."

Sam coughed loudly and tried desperately to wipe the grin from his face. "Guys, I'm gonna go get some drinks."

"Sure thing, Sammy," Dean called over his shoulder. His face had gone bright red.

Dean Winchester does not blush, he berated himself. He makes other people blush, damn it!

But Cas was staring at him with those pure blue eyes, and all other thoughts fled from his mind.

"Well, Cas," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least buy me dinner first."

"Dean, I," Castiel began carefully, then paused. "I would never… Take advantage of you."

Dean nearly choked. "God, Cas, that's not what I meant. I was joking."

"Ah," Castiel replied, looking down at his feet. "My apologies."

Dean looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "It's too hot for a trench coat at the beach, Cas."

"The sun _is_ very unforgiving here," Castiel agreed.

Dean went over to his suitcase and dug around, finally pulling out a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He tossed it to the angel.

"Try that on."

Castiel held the shirt almost reverently. "This is yours, Dean."

Dean nodded.

Castiel began pulling off his trench coat, and Dean almost felt guilty for watching. Almost.

The angel let the coat fall to the floor, along with his tie. As he unbuttoned his shirt, Dean bit his lip. Cas had no idea how incredibly sexy he was.

Then the shirt dropped to the floor as well, and Dean stared at Castiel's exposed torso hungrily. The man was beautiful.

Cas looked up at Dean, and gave him a quick smile before pulling the t-shirt over his head.

Dean grinned at him. "It looks good on you, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. Where would you like to have dinner?"

"Dinner?" Dean repeated, confused.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied. "You told me I had to take you to dinner before you could share a bed with me."

Dean looked at the angel in awe. He was being serious about this.

"You know what, Cas?" Dean said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "Dinner would be awesome."

"What the-," Dean said, startled, as the door flew open.

"I brought you guys pizza," Sam said, pushing his way into the motel room, a pizza box in one hand and a 12 pack of beer in the other.

"Leftovers, from earlier in the Impala, actually. But better than nothing!"

Dean smirked at him.

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Castiel, noticing that Cas was wearing one of Dean's shirts, but chose not to comment. He could easily guess what had transpired between the two.

"Dean," Sam said abruptly. "I'm going to go talk to a couple of the witness. Why don't you and Cas go check out the beach? See if there's anything out of the ordinary."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean replied, glad for the chance to be alone with Cas.

Once Sam was outside, Dean picked up the pizza box. "This count as dinner?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "If that's what you want, Dean."

Dean smiled and opened the box, pulling out a slice of pizza. "Pizza with you, Cas, beats dinner at a five star restaurant any day."

Castiel grinned and took a slice for himself, then sat down beside Dean on the bed.

His arm was against Dean's, and the warmth and nearness was driving him crazy. Oh, how Dean needed more. But he restrained himself and finished his pizza. Part of him was nervous. What if he moved too fast? What if he scared Cas away? He'd never been with another man before. But he wanted this. He wanted Cas more than he'd ever wanted a woman.

But this wasn't just some fling. This was Cas. His Cas. He had to do this right.

Dean got up to throw away his paper plate, but stopped short as the angel stood up with him.

Castiel turned suddenly to Dean, the same hunger that Dean felt shining in his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean asked, unsure.

"Don't talk, Dean," the angel said, his voice husky.

He pushed Dean back against the wall,the plate falling to the floor, then looked deeply into his eyes.

Dean blinked, feeling dazed. "Castiel."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean hard, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean's middle, pulling him close in an almost desperate embrace.

Dean grabbed onto Cas, kissing him back with more passion than he'd ever known he was capable of. Then his hands were in Cas's hair, and Cas's hands were on his hips.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, looking wildly into each other's eyes.

It was then that they heard a knock on the door.

"Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Sam wouldn't knock," Dean said slowly.

The knocking came again, louder this time.

Dean reluctantly stepped away from his angel.

"This ain't over, Cas," he said with a wink.

"I would hope not," Castiel replied, grinning.

Dean looked cautiously through the peep-hole, then quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Bobby?" Dean said incredulously.


End file.
